The Scarf
by sayuri2023
Summary: Learning the truth was always the hardest thing ever been. But no one can run away from it. Remembrances of the past and present are intermingled with one stormy night. Tyson X Kai.Reposted.


**Summary: Learning the truth was always the hardest thing ever been. But no one can run away from it. Remembrances of the past and present are intermingled with one stormy night. Tyson X Kai.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.

**A\N: Memories are in **_**italics**_**. The story is set in the middle of G-Revolution, during the world championships, before the finals.**

THE SCARF

_It was raining heavily, but little did it matter to young Tyson Kinomiya at the present. He was clutching his mother's hand, weeping. His mother is a beautiful woman, with auburn long hair and bright blue eyes, the same eyes young Tyson inherited. But her face was now white and she looked completely washed away as she lay in bed, sick with fever. _

"_Ssh… Tyson," said his mother, "Please don't cry. You are a big boy, aren't you?"_

"_P-Please mother," whimpered Tyson, "Please d-don't leave me. I'm s-scared."_

"_Now, now, Ty," whispered his mother gently, "Its going to be alright. Your father and brother will be back tomorrow, right? And Grandpa will be back soon."_

_His grandpa had gone to the other side of the town to fetch a doctor, but looking at the weather, it didn't seem he would be back soon._

"_Tyson, look at me," pleaded his mother, her words barely audible. _

_Tyson looked up to his mother with large tear-stained eyes. He embraced his mother tightly, as if not wanting to let her go. _

"_Take care of grandpa for me, okay? After I'm gone, you will be the man of the house. Grandpa is old, you know, you must take care of him."_

_Tyson only nodded, sobbing in his mother's arms. She continued, "Never feel scared of anything in life. Be strong, and always smile, not just for yourself but also for the sake of others. Remember, I'll always be watching you, when you smile… and I'll always love you, no matter what."_

_There was a huge lightning bolt after her mother spoke those words, and the cherry blossom tree in the middle of the garden caught fire. Tyson's mother had planted that tree the year he was born. It had bloomed every year since then. It will never bloom again…_

Tyson couldn't sleep at all, no matter how hard he tried. The wind outside was howling, thunder and lightning cracking up the sky now and then. Thunder nights used to render him sleepless for some time, after his mother had passed away, but then he had gotten over it as he got older. Why was it affecting him now, after so many years? Was it because he was feeling tensed because his match the next day? Ah yes, tomorrow he would be meeting Raoul and Julia at a tag team match, and if they were lucky, he and Kai would have their final showdown.

Tyson walked out of their hotel room into the corridor. They hallway was darkened; probably there was an electricity failure. There was a window at the far end of the corridor. He slowly started walking towards it.

_Never feel scared of anything in life… Be strong…_

Tyson threw open the window. Rain started pouring in and it drenched him completely. But it didn't bother him. As cold and icy water splashed over him, he felt that he was relieving himself of all the pain and sorrow. Why are those memories haunting him like this – after such a long time? He had tried so hard to shut them all out, but now…

"You'll end up with a cold if you keep standing there," said a cold voice from the shadows. Tyson could recognize that voice as good as his own.

"What is to you anyway, Kai," said Tyson, irritably, "You're not our captain anymore to order me around like that!"

"Hn" replied Kai, in his usual fashion.

"Besides," continued Tyson, "It's not like you ever cared for me when you were in the team. You had always hated me. Why all this concern now?"

"I never gave a shit about you Tyson, and I still don't," said Kai, coldly, "It's just that I don't want something as silly as a cold interfering with our match tomorrow."

"I haven't reached the finals yet," interrupted Tyson, "As you are very well aware off."

"Knowing you," replied Kai, "You probably will."

Kai turned back and started to walk towards his room. Suddenly he stopped in his tracks and turned back. Tyson was still standing there, getting drenched, staring into emptiness.

"Nobody expects you to be perfect Tyson," said Kai suddenly. "It's all right to feel lonely, hurt or even scared sometimes. Washing them off won't make them go away."

There was a slight pause. Kai kept staring at Tyson. "My mother," said Tyson, "died – died on a night like this. She made me promise – never to feel scared of anything in life."

Kai walked over to where Tyson was standing. He whispered in his ear, "What are you scared of, Tyson?"

"A lot of things," he replied, "If people whom I love, leaves me, just like my mother, I'll die. There are so many things and so many people I lost. I died once when I was young, and had buried a whole lot of emotions in me. I – don't want to die again." Tears fell freely from his face as he spoke.

"You won't," said Kai, wrapping his arms around Tyson, comforting him. "You never will. I wont let you. I'll always be watching over you." He slowly turned Tyson's face towards him, and pressed his lips against his own. They stood like that for a while.

After some time, Tyson and Kai walked back, hand in hand, over to Tyson's room.

"My parents died too, you know," said Kai, as he drifted off to sleep with his arm around Tyson, "In a car crash."

"You never told me," said Tyson.

"It's not just you, you know," said Kai, "Who can't handle things. After all, nobody is perfect. Imperfections make us the people we are, and who we chose to be."

Next morning…

"TYSON! TYSON! Wake up!" shouted Hillary banging on the door. Tyson woke up with a start. He felt a terrible headache forming at the side of his temples.

"All right! All right! I'm up," shouted back Tyson, "Quit banging!"

Suddenly Tyson remembered of a strange dream last night. Did he actually see his mother – and - hang on a second – Kai? Oh my God! Today was his battle with Kai - no, first with F-Dynasty, then Kai. He had no time to think about stupid dreams. He hurried over to the bathroom.

"Ouch!"

Tyson tripped over and banged his head on the closet door. "Stupid – stupid scarf," he muttered angrily as he kicked the thing out of his way.

"Hang – Hang on a second. It's a white scarf."

Tyson picked up the scarf. It was a simple, plain but beautiful, trademark of none other than you-know-who. So last night wasn't a dream after all.

He smiled to himself and wrapped it around his neck. It felt warm and cozy. After all, he did end up catching a cold from last night!!

Owari

**A/N: please…please…please review it. Feel free to write flames, provided they are constructive. A big smile to everyone who reads my story, and even a bigger smile to those who reviews. And how about a sequel??**


End file.
